


Brothers

by winchesterbuttocks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Sam, Crack, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3415085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesterbuttocks/pseuds/winchesterbuttocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam really needs to shave his chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers

Sam was lying underneath him. Dean placed a trail of kisses down his neck, slowly taking his time. Sam was almost whining. It made Dean grin, knowing he could make his little brother go from calm and controlled to a complete mess, begging for big brother’s cock, in a matter of seconds.

"Dean, come on-"

"Shh Sammy."

Dean kissed his chest, the dark hairs tickling his lips. When they first started doing this it was weird finding a flat, muscular, and hairy chest instead of smooth and full breasts, but today that just made Dean more turned on.

He reached Sam’s nipple, slowly tracing around it with the tip of his tongue. Sam gasped. He had always been a bit more sensitive when it came to this area. Sam raised his hips, trying to rub off against something, but Dean only pushed him down.

"Not when I’m in control little brother."

Sam put his arm over his eyes and took a deep breath. Dean chuckled, the low rumble of his voice leading straight to Sam’s leaking cock.

Dean lowered his head and licked Sam’s nipple. Very appreciated based on the small moans escaping from Sam’s covered mouth. Dean started teasing the other nipple with spit-slick fingers, not wanting to leave anything behind. He slowly went from licking, to kissing, to grazing his teeth over it. 

The combined sensation of the thrusting and grinding of their cocks along with Dean teasing his nipples was almost too much for Sam. He tried to twist his upper body, until he felt a sharp pain on his chest. Dean froze.

"Dean, what the hell. Did you just bite me?!”

Dean slowly shook his head. "Uh-uh."

The pain went away as soon as it had come. Sam put his legs around Dean’s waist, signaling he wanted to take things further. When Dean remained still on his nipple, Sam frowned.

"Dean?"

"Shawwy, ou pwobably don wana oove."

Sam removed his legs from Dean’s waist and steadied himself on his elbows. 

"Hey what are you- AH FUCK." Sam hissed and put a hand on his chest where Dean had been only seconds ago. 

"I told you not to move! Jesus Sam, your fucking chest hair is now stuck between my front teeth. Great way to ruin the moment Chewbacca!"

"Well maybe you shouldn’t spend an eternity focusing on my nipples Dean. There are other parts of my body, in case you didn’t know."

"Well excuse me Mr. Sensitive Nipples for giving you a hard-on."

Dean pushed himself off the bed and went into the bathroom. Sam was still lying naked in bed, gently rubbing circles over the small, now hairless, patch on his chest. There was a rumbling sound coming from the bathroom as Dean searched for the dental floss. A minute later Dean came out, showing his teeth to Sam.

"See? No more nipple hair. Now do you want to pick up where we left off before I get blue balls?"

Sam huffed as Dean slid into bed. “Dean there is no such thing.”

Dean put Sam onto his back and kissed him as he started grinding down onto him, reawakening their cocks. “Shut up.”


End file.
